Memories in Christmas
by LizUchiha
Summary: This is just a quick oneshot featuring Team 7 during Christmas. They all share a memory, except the Copynin, who manages to sneak away! Please read and enjoy!


This is dedicated to AvaAnna because she's a great inspiration source and friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not here, or now, or ever, or on fairyland.

* * *

"Bastard, you don't know how to walk backwards!" Naruto Uzumaki yells at his raven-haired companion.

"Be quiet, you're giving me a headache," Sasuke answers back glaring at the blond.

"You think I care?" He talks back.

"Stop it both of you," the pink-haired teen scolds them.

"But Sakura--" Naruto whines.

"I said stop" Sakura says dangerously.

I watch them. This are the three Genin that I taught six years ago, how they're all Jounin now is beyond me; Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and last, but not least, Sakura Haruno. They're fear and respected in every village. They're known for their history, strength, jutsus, efficiency, and…teamwork. On missions. Not now. Not when they're carrying a Christmas tree to Sakura's apartment for all of us to celebrate together. In fact, if enemies saw them right now they wouldn't hesitate to kill them. I sigh, my luck to end up with them.

Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi holder, loud, obnoxious, annoying, blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers, silly grin, loyal, self-proclaim future Hokage; a nice kid, overall. Taught by me, copy-nin Kakashi Hatake, and, later, by Jirayia, writer of the best books and one of the three Legendary Sannin. Though Naruto is loud he's stamina is perfect for quick retrievals and retreating. The Rasengan adds to the packet.

Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, left alive by his brother for who-knows-what. Has the Sharingan, Chidori, taught by me, knows how to use a katana, and some other tricks. Betrayed the village for power given by Orochimaru, another Sannin who eventually died by Sasuke's hand. Then came back; dragged by Naruto, me, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Sakura. The elders forgave him sooner than I expected, after interrogation with Ibiki. Cold, calculating mind and perfect stealth.

Sakura Haruno…overlooked by me in the early years, but with great chakra control since she was in her early teens. After Sasuke left she became Tsunade's, the last Sannin, apprentice, a great medic, big temper, and scary strength…she can create a crater with a finger. Unusual pink hair and big, green eyes, intelligent, and emotional. She's the best, young medic-nin around.

"Keep moving, bastard!" Naruto yells, pushing the nine-foot tall tree.

"Calm down, we have all the time of the world." I say, shaking my head. _'I can't believe it, they're a perfect team, but when we're doing simple tasks like this…'_

"But I want to put this up!" Naruto pushes again and Sasuke pushes back.

_'…they suck.'_

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asks reaching his patience level; not that he has any.

"My problem? I don't have one, is you who has them."

"I don't."

"You do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Would you two keep your mouths shut?" Sakura is finally loosing her patience, good thing I'm not in the receiving line of her anger.

"Fine," they both mutter. I chuckle, is always amusing seen Sakura scold them like they were little children.

We're now in Sakura's apartment; is the biggest one out of all of us. Mine is only one-room and Sasuke and Naruto live together. I've always wondered how they can live together…Naruto burned down the Uchiha estate yelling that it was to make sure Sasuke didn't leave again; that's how they ended up sharing a two-bedroom apartment. Anyways, Sakura opens the door and we all walk in; I like it here, the white couches are really comfortable to sleep in and read. I seat down and take out my book.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're not helping us?" Sakura asks me; they still call me sensei, even though I'm now their teammate…the captain of Team Kakashi.

I shake my head and turn the page; I'm getting to the climax.

"Kakashi-sensei, get up of your lazy butt and help us!" I hear Naruto's voice yell, but I tune out my surroundings and drown into the story.

* * *

I finish…this was a master piece! I need to read more! More books! Orange books! Jirayia needs to hurry up with the sequel, I can't wait. 

"We're not eating Ramen, Naruto!"

Sakura? Eating, already? What time is it? I glance towards the clock, 7:56; this late? I've been reading for over four hours…whatever, it was definitely worth it. I look at the Christmas tree that they have obviously finished decorating. Lights of every color decorate it with sparkly and shinny ornaments all around it; looks really nice.

"But Sakura! Kakashi said I could pick what we would eat!" He whines. Did I really say that? He must have asked me while I was reading.

I decide to play-along, but my way, "as long as you pay."

Sakura turns around and looks at me, "I think you should pay, Kakashi-sensei. In fact, you should go buy it!"

"Oh, no, I'm no—"

"Of course you are, get miso for all of us." She comes to the couch and pulls me up with her inhuman strength. "Go now, before I push you," and she smiles creepy.

I've seeing her punch and by the looks of all the people she has punched, I'll say it hurts. I slowly walk out and run to the Ramen stand. Every Christmas they sent me here, I don't even have to order because they already know my order. I wait for a few minutes and they hand me the food. I run back as fast as I could. Naruto is probably saying something about starving to death and the other two are probably ready to send him to the hospital.

"I'm here," I say entering the apartment; I put the food on the kitchen table. Their voices are coming from upstairs, Sakura's room; I need to check this out…just in case something intimate is happening…I open her pink door and frown. Nothing, they're just sitting on her bed.

"Sasuke, why don't you like sweets?" Sakura asks. Sasuke looks away quickly, too quickly.

"Yeah, bastard, why don't you?" Naruto asks rubbing the back of his head and looking at the other boy curiously.

"Hn." He answers, if you can call it an answer, absent-minded.

"Sasuke! C'mon, how bad can it be? Seriously, we've known you for so long, you can trust us! We're supposed to trust each other!" Weird, I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before…Gai? That was Gai who said it…with a lot of 'youthful' too. "Plus, tomorrow is Christmas, I think you—"

"I know that's why I came." I thought you came because every year in the past we've dragged you here.

"Why don't you tell us why you don't like sweets as a Christmas present?" Sakura asks innocently.

The Uchiha sighs. I sort of feel sorry for him; I mean each of us have at least one secret. We don't know why Naruto likes Ramen so much, they don't know why I wear a mask, and we don't know why Sakura kissed Shikamaru two years ago.

"Why don't you go bother Kakashi or that loser over there," he says pointing at Naruto. He glares back and they both start a glaring-contest.

"Don't worry…they're next. First you—"

"No."

I decide to step in, "there won't be any missions or training for six months if you don't do as Sakura says; you better not leave anything out because I'll know." I've known how to push his buttons since he came back. This threat has never failed before and is not going to start today. I lean on the wall as Sasuke begins telling his story.

_-Flashback__, Sasuke's POV__-_

_Today is my birthday! After days and days of being three, today I turn four! One closer year until I __can get into the Ninja Academy; I dress up and run outside my room.__ Silently I enter my brother's room and look around, where is he? Did he leave to train? No, he wouldn't have, not on my birthday. Where did he go to? __Maybe downstairs to make breakfast._

_"Happy birthday, Sasuke;" someone whispers in my ear. I turn around and hug him, I didn't really see him, but I knew his voice anywhere._

_"Itachi, you remembered!" I say as he picks me up._

_"Why wouldn't I?" He hands me a box wrapped in blue__-__wrapper._

_"Thank you!" I rip the paper off __and lick my lips; __cookies, yummy. "Can I eat them?" I ask opening the box._

_"Not yet," he takes my present away from me and hands me another box. _

_"Itachi, this is the best present ever!" The pointy things on my hands shined; my first shurikens. "Thanks!" I grab the sweets from him, "now can I eat them?"_

_"Just one," he says smiling__, the smile that's reserve only for me__ I grab __a chocolate-chip cookie and hold__ it in front of me, after looking at it for a second I put it in my mouth. It's the best I've ever eaten, it melted in my mouth and it had just the perfect amount of chocolate__, but is gone before I know it_

_"Another one?"__ I ask smiling at him._

_"Just one more," he says. I try to eat it slower, but it was just too good and I swallowed it too fast._

_I pull his shirt and he looks down on me, "another one?"_

_"One?"__ Every cookie seemed to disappear faster than the one before. We enter the kitchen and there weren'__t any in the box anymore. "__Itachi, they're all gone," I whisper__ sadly_

_"Sasuke?__Itachi?__ Are you awake already?" I run into the kitchen._

_"Mom!__ I'm four now!" I say happily to her forgetting about the cookies._

_"I know, sweetie, happy birthday!" She says handing me a box. I grab it, but at the same time dropped the other one.__ A stuff animal weasel! He looks like Itachi! Except is blue, but he still reminds me of Itachi!_

_"Thanks, mom!"__ I say, kissing her cheek.__ "Look, Itachi!" I say putting my new present under his nose, "his name is Itachi because he's like you!"_

_"Is this a box full of cookie pieces in it?" I turn back as mom picks up the box.__"Itachi did you let him eat cookies before breakfast?" _

_"Yes, but—"_

_"__Mommy__ is my birthday!" I say, I didn't want Itachi to get in trouble for my birthday present._

_"You still shouldn't eat all of these at the same time, Sasuke, they're bad for you."__ I look down ashamed, "besides, how are you going to have space for your cake I made?" I immediately look up again._

_"Cake?"__ I say, my head moving from side to side trying to find the delicious cake._

_"Itachi, my stomach hurts!"__ It was dark outside now and the day was coming __to an end. In fact, mom and dad__ were sleeping, Itachi was under his covers._

_"Sasuke?"__ He says throwing his blankets off him. "What are you doing here?"_

_I get closer to him, "__I said__ my stomach hurts! Why does it hurt so much?"__ I whine feeling warm tears rolling down my cheeks, I quickly wipe them off._

_"You ate too much sweets, foolish little brother," Itachi says standing up._

_I raise an eyebrow, "foolish little brother?" I laugh, but then stop because it makes the pain worse._

_"It fits you, come here, I think you need to throw up—"He holds my hand, but I immediately try to get him to let go._

_"Throw up? I don't want to throw up!" He is too strong and his grip tightens and I wince in pain, but he still doesn't let go._

_"That's the only thing that's goin__g to make the pain go away, foolish, little brother__." I look at him and see the serious look he's giving me._

_"Well, I don't like sweets anymore!" I say and follow him to the bathroom._

_-End of Flashback, Kakashi POV-_

"That's why you don't like sweets?" Naruto asks laughing rolling on the floor.

Sasuke glares at him, but nods trying to keep his dignity…not that it worked; it just made him laugh harder. Sakura is trying not to laugh, but she's giggling, even I chuckle silently. The story was amusing, he didn't exactly tell us all the food he ate, but I guess that's fine; he told us the overall idea.

"Do you still have the weasel? What was it? Itachi the weasel," Naruto laughs when Sasuke looked away his bangs covering his face. He's blushing, I need to take a picture, but I don't have a camera.

"I'm glad you trust us, Sasuke," Sakura says. Trust us? Naruto is probably going to tell everyone about it.

"Whatever." He says through gritted teeth.

We all laugh. Except Sasuke, of course, he's looking at us like he wants to kill us. I might feel a little sorry for making him tell us, so I'll make it fair.

"Your turn, Naruto," I say. They all look at me and I smirk; Sasuke and Sakura then turn to Naruto who's still looking at me with a confuse look.

"Whatcha mean?"

"Why do you like Ramen so much?" I say seating down on Sakura's bed. "You don't have to tell us, of course…" I glance at him and see him sigh, "If you can live without Ramen for six months. I'll tell everyone not to sell or give any to you." I stop for a second enjoying his horrified face, "Your choice."

_-Flashback, Naruto's POV-_

_I wander through the streets, it was dark and hardly anyone was out. I always stay this late walking, no one is ever around and they don't throw anything at me. During the day rocks are usually thrown by the kids my age. I've always wander why, what did I do? __Did I do anything against the rules of Konoha? Whatever it is, I'm sorry I did it. I wish there was someone who would play with me. I stop when I see a figure on the distance. I walk closer to him, but not too close in case he doesn't like me._

_"What's that?" I ask shyly at a__n__ old man eating something on a bowl. __He growls and throws the bowl to me. Hot water splatter all over my shirt and it slightly burn my arms, but I bit my lip because I didn't want to show it hurt._

_"Go away piece of scum," he looks at me and walks away. _

_I pick__ the bowl and look at it…noodles? I put some on my mouth and swallow it. It's the best thing I ever eaten! Is warm and it looks like endless supply of food.__ I don't know why he didn't want it anymore, but I'm glad he gave it to me. Well, threw it at me, but that doesn't count.__ Is gone before I know it and I stare at it silently…it was good while it lasted. Maybe tomorrow I'll eat some more._

_-End of Flashback, Kakashi POV-_

I might feel guilty for threatening him earlier. How was I supposed to know that someone threw him a bowl with hot water and he ate it? I guess I should have known, it wasn't exactly a secret that the majority of adults hated Naruto, some of them still do.

"You guys aren't laughing." Naruto says looking for a second at all three of us.

"Why would we laugh?" Sakura whispers looking at the floor; apparently I'm not the only one who feels bad.

"You're not even teasing bastard, why aren't you laughing? Well…more like chuckle…"

Both Sakura and I glare at the Uchiha, but he shrugs. "You've had a lot of more embarrassing moments; I don't want to add to the list."

I sigh, that's the closest Sasuke will ever get.

"I don't have any embarrassing moments!" Naruto screams.

"Yes you do," Sasuke says.

"Name one—"

"When we were twelve, we've just become Team 7 and you transformed into me to kiss Sakura—"

"That's absolutely normal for a twelve-year-old—"

"But right when you were about to kiss you ran away because your stomach hurt."

"Yeah, well…I'm glad I didn't kiss her because Hinata is the best! No offense, Sakura."

"None taken," she glances at Sasuke. "Besides, I didn't want you as my first kiss because only one—"

"Shikamaru?" I ask innocently.

"Shika—No…not him, never mind, what makes you think Shikamaru and me…first kiss. No—not at all," she stutters while her cheek turn a shade of red.

"Why—"I begin, but was cut by…Sasuke?

"Why did you kiss Shikamaru, Sakura?"He looks directly at the girl and his tone becomes dangerously low, "in plain sight."

"Well, I suppose you have the right to know…"she trails off.

I didn't even have to threaten her.

_-Flashback, Sakura's POV-_

_"Why would he not ask me out?" I put an arm around Ino's shoulder.__ She had just returned from a B-rank mission and the moment she saw me she began crying. It didn't take me long to figure out why; they were escorting the youngest daughter of a Feudal Lord and she had been flirting with Shikamaru. _

_"He doesn't know what he's missing, Ino. He'll ask you sooner or later—"_

_"Why can't it be sooner?" She asks sobbing. _

_"He's way too lazy." I ask beginning to get angry; they had been on the same team for so long and Shikamaru would not ask her on a date!_

_"I'm going to die childless!" She whines in my ear._

_"Listen, you're not going to die childless, there a lot of boys would give everything to be with you—"_

_"None of them are Shikamaru!" _

_When did love become so…troublesome? Shikamaru is robbing off on me, but seriously, he obviously likes her…maybe he's too scare._

_"__When someone doesn't love you back is it this painful, Sakura?" She wonders still sobbing._

_"How am I supposed to know?"_

_"Well…you've always said you love Sasuke, but he doesn't pay attention to you—"_

_"For your information…" I sigh, "Never mind that, I'll get Shikamaru to realize how much he loves you—"_

_"How are you going to do that?" she stopped her crying and looks at me._

_"Well…I was thinking…"_

_-End of Flashback, Kakashi POV-_

She kissed Shikamaru for Ino. That's were the idea of women being so odd came from. I look around to see the reactions of the other to males in this room. Naruto's mouth is slightly open and his eyes are widened in disbelief. Sasuke is just staring at the girl without blinking or moving, he looks like a statue.

"You kissed him…because Ino…Wow! Girls really are weird!" Naruto says after he left his state of shock.

"That's what friends do, Naruto." Sakura whispers. Really? I never saw Sasuke kissing Hinata…

"No, that's what girls do for other girls—"

"Whatever." She says cutting Naruto and smiling at me mischievously.

"What?" Sakura is freaking me out; I really don't like it when she smiles like that.

"Well…"She starts, "Sasuke and Naruto shared a story and I did too, so—"

"IS YOUR TURN!" Naruto finishes.

Slowly I walk towards the door, but Sasuke appears in front of me covering the way out of this insanity. I glare hard at the Uchiha, but he only smirk and I want to choke him; it must have shown because his smirk only grew.

"Why do you wear a mask, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks appearing next to Sasuke.

"I suppose is only fair…" I begin and walk back to Sakura's bed. "I suppose I should tell you since we're a team…"The three teens sit next to me on the bed, "you see it all started…"they lean closer and I try not to smirk. "When I saw my face and decided it was…"I can't help but notice that Sakura was slightly sitting on the Uchiha's lap. "TOO SEXY FOR ANYONE'S EYES!" I run out before they can do anything.

"KAKASHI!" I hear all three yell. I sprint out of the house as fast as I could; it was too dangerous to stay there. I'll go back later at night.

They should be sleeping now, is past midnight. I walk through the streets to Sakura's house; I get in through the open window in her bedroom that she _always_ leaves open. I don't make a sound because I highly doubt they've forgiven me, but they did put a futon for me…I know what they're doing, they're being nice, so I'll tell them. They'll never know, is just too amusing to know that they're dying to know. Way too amusing. I lie down and close my eyes.

"You tell we should tell them?" My eyes snap open; Sakura's voice is coming from downstairs. Why is she awake? I could have sworn I sensed someone sleeping in this room.

"Do you want to?" That's Sasuke, definitely Sasuke. What is he doing with Sakura? So the person sleeping is Naruto.

"I don't know…we've kept a secret for a year." I stand up and open the door.

"Is not our fault they've never noticed…"

I might be getting it now. I crawl and hide behind a chair; I could see them, but they could not see me. Sasuke was seating on a couch with Sakura on his lap.

"We'll let them figure it out." They got closer and kissed. I stand up and walk back to the bedroom; I don't want to interrupt them. I'll pretend I don't even know they've been going out for a year.

* * *

That's the end of the story, I hope anyone reading this liked it and please review if you want to.I would really appreciate that. If anyone didn't get it, Sasuke and Sakura are going out. Well, this is obviously Christmas theme so I hope you all have great holidays! 


End file.
